


Three Things

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Spain is...mentioned, it started out as a punk and prep au but then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are three major points in a relationship. 1. Asking them out for the first time 2. Proposing marriage 3. Getting married. Watch Francis and Arthur experience them all!





	Three Things

Francis was nervous. Yes, you read that right - Francis Bonnefoy, certified Popular Kid, known for being the coolest, most suave guy around - was  _ nervous _ . Because he was going to ask punk Arthur bloody Kirkland to see a movie with him. It was perhaps because Francis  _ really liked _ Arthur, but still.

Francis mentally kicked himself into gear as he approached the British teenager. “Hello, Arthur,” he greeted smoothly, leaning against a locker.

“Ugh, what do you want, frog?” Arthur asked sharply, turning to glare at the frenchman.

Francis nearly tripped over himself, but thankfully managed to prevent a wholly embarrassing fall by catching himself at the last second. “Well, that certainly wasn’t where this was supposed to go.”

“Oh? Where was this supposed to go, then?” Arthur asked, staring down at Francis. Of course, he wasn’t really staring down at him because they were the same height, but that was what it felt like.

Francis drew himself up to his full height. “Well, I was  _ going _ to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Saturday, but I guess not if you’re just going to be like that. Of course, the offer still stands, given that you aren’t rude of course,” almost immediately after saying it, Francis wanted to slap himself and never speak again. Why did snark have to be his go-to response, right after sarcasm? 

Strangely enough, Arthur’s eyes softened and he took Francis’s hand in his own and said “Francis, I would be delighted to go to the movies with you. I promise that I can be polite.”

“Francis?” Arthur asked one lazy afternoon as he played with his boyfriend’s hair.

“Hm...yes, Arthur?” Francis responded, head mostly in Arthur’s lap, almost entirely asleep and eyes half-lidded.

“Do you think we should, I dunno, get married or something?” Arthur asked nervously.

Francis’s eyes shot open. “Maybe later.”

The two stared at each other awkwardly before Francis rushed to explain himself. “It’s just, I’ve always wanted a big wedding, but right now, well - we’re broke college students,” he punctuated his statement with am ill-placed laugh that sounded more like he was lamenting his lack of money. Which he was.

Arthur nodded. “Okay. So, in a few years, or whenever else we can afford it?”

Francis smiled brightly. “Yeah. When we’re ready.”

Francis tugged on his bow tie, trying desperately to calm his panicky breaths. The two of them had been talking about it for years, and it was hardly like marriage would actually  _ change _ anything about their relationship, but now that they were actually getting married, Francis was terrified.

Not, mind you, of the marriage going sour - Francis was certain it wouldn’t. But of messing up, of saying the wrong thing, what if he tripped as he walked down the aisle?  
And suddenly there was Antonia, slapping Francis on the back and telling him not to worry, and suddenly the blond man was walking down the aisle, and he was at the altar, and oh - Francis was kissing Arthur now, were they married now?  
It was then that reality came crashing down around Francis and he realized that he was crying.

“Francis? Are you okay?” Arthur asked, concerned.

“Y-yeah. I’m just so happy that I get to be here and marry the love of my life, the most amazing man on the planet,” Francis answered, voice watery and eyes brimming with tears.

“Silly, the most amazing man on the planet is  _ you _ ,” Arthur smiled softly, in response to which Francis full on sobbed.

Arthur hugged Francis tightly, not caring if his tears ruined his nice suit - this moment was worth far more than the suit ever would be.

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for this on tumblr but i reached my post limit today *sobs in distance*


End file.
